Woman to Woman
by wellwritten
Summary: Kate Beckett and Alexis Castle have more in common than they think.
1. Chapter 1

**Woman to Woman**

_Author's Note: I own nothing, but do enjoy borrowing characters every once in a while._

Kate Beckett peeped through the hole in the entry door of her loft and once she saw who it was, quickly unchained the door and opened it. "Alexis! Hi!"

"I'm sorry for not calling first Detective Beckett, but could I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Of course, let me run up and put on a robe," she offered looking down at her long t-shirt, "Come in, I'll be right back."

Kate ran up the stairs, grabbed her robe and hurried back to find Alexis sitting uncomfortably at the edge of one of the chairs.

"Is everything okay? Can I get you a drink or a snack?"

"No, I'm fine. I just…I don't know, I've been thinking about…."

Sensing the girl's discomfort, she tried to reassure her, "You can ask me anything, Alexis, I promise."

"How old were you when you lost your mother?"

"I was about your age. It wasn't easy, but like you, I had a great dad!"

Alexis' response was just a nervous nod, so Kate kept asking questions, "Is everything okay with your mom?"

"Oh, no, she's fine. Last time I talked to her she was going to join a reality show about living in the wilderness. We're fine," Alexis reassured and smiled hesitantly.

"Is everything okay with your dad?" Kate asked, sneaking an uncomfortable glance up the stairs.

"Dad is dad," Alexis smiled, they both knew what kind of a mess Rick Castle could be, but she took a deep breath and continued, "I love my mom, but even if she lived here she wouldn't be…I mean there are some things that a girl wants to talk about with her mother that I can't—"

Alexis struggled with her word choice, but Kate interrupted. "Alexis, there is never, ever a time that you cannot come to me for anything. I don't care if it's to wallow in ice cream, discuss world affairs, practice the perfect eyeliner methods, or debate which guy to go to prom with. Nothing is off limits."

The first genuine smile of her brief visit suddenly appeared on Alexis' visage and Kate's own mirrored it.

"Thank you, Detective Beckett."

"If I'm going to guide you through the challenges of womanhood, don't you think you better call me Kate?"

Alexis nodded, "It's not that I don't love my mother, I do, but she's not the best example. I don't need lessons on how to get the perfect part or what to wear to a premiere, but I may need coaching on some of the normal, boring things."

"I'm sure she could help you more than you think, but regardless, I am happy to be here for you whenever you need me. Do you have your phone?"

"Of course," Alexis responded and held it out.

"I'm putting in my cell number and email address so you can call, text or email any time, day or night. Got it?"

Alexis stood, "Got it! Thank you so much, Kate!" She stepped into the older woman's hug and squeezed back.

"Is there anything you want to talk about now?"

"No, not really. Dad's been on the road a little more recently and Gram's always busy with her acting and social life. I guess I just needed to feel a little bit attached to someone I trust."

"You got it, kid. Like I said, whatever and whenever you need, okay?"

"Thanks, Kate! I really appreciate it. I'm going to head out, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Alexis," Kate called out, but once the door was shut, let her forehead fall to the back of the door.

A pair of warm lips nipped at her neck and whispered, "You're going to have to tell her, you know."

To be continued….

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Woman to Woman – Chapter 2**

_Author's Note: I own nothing, but do enjoy borrowing characters every once in a while. Thanks so much for all the reviews and story alerts! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy._

Last time:

"You got it, kid. Like I said, whatever and whenever you need, okay?"

"Thanks, Kate! I really appreciate it. I'm going to head out, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Alexis," Kate called out, but once the door was shut, let her forehead fall to the back of the door.

A pair of warm lips nipped at her neck and whispered, "You're going to have to tell her, you know."

_And now on with the next chapter…_

Kate carried her gym bag and followed her escort to the physical education area at Alexis' school though her mind was completely engaged on the events of the last week. Rows of lockers and students passing by giving her curious looks were not enough to distract her from the thoughts that wouldn't stop circling in her mind. What was she doing? Was this all an enormous mistake?

Over the years that she and Castle had worked together, they had become closer. They flirted and bantered constantly which is why, she reasoned, everyone around them thought they were in a relationship, or should be.

But early last week, Castle had come to her with an idea. She could recall how excited he looked about whatever he wanted to talk to her about, so she followed him to one of the interrogation rooms.

"I'm having a little trouble with one of my characters, I need your help."

"With Nikki?"

"Yes, exactly. You see, I get to witness your professional life on a regular basis, which has been invaluable, of course."

"But…?"

"Well, this next book focuses a lot more on the personal side of Nikki Heat."

"Meaning…?"

"I want to take a break from watching you here at the station and learn the other side of Kate Beckett."

"And how would you do that exactly?"

"I would need to come live with you."

"No!" Kate stood and walked toward the door.

"Kate, wait! Just listen, please. I don't want to make your life uncomfortable. I would tell Mother and Alexis and the gang here that I was going out on a book tour. No one would know what I was doing or that I was even in town. Please, Kate, I could really use your help. For the character? I'll sleep on the couch and be on my best behavior."

Kate thought back to his pleading tone of voice and how even though she showed the strong no nonsense cop on the outside most of the time, she was still that star struck fan every once in a while deep down. So, she'd said yes.

Yes to the complete takeover of her life by one very persuasive best selling writer.

It had started with home cooked meals. _I'm here, shouldn't I make myself useful?_

Then, within a day or two, moved on to personal contact. _I've seen you run in those heels, if I asked your feet I bet they would love a massage._

By day three, which happened to be a Saturday, they crossed the line. Rick had suggested a run in the park, which surprised her initially because she didn't know he ran. Not only could he run, but he actually had pretty good endurance. They were both hot and sweaty as they returned to her apartment. The elevator ride up was filled with silence but her body was screaming for a whole other kind of endorphin release.

She struggled internally with what to do and put her plan into action while he stopped in the kitchen for a bottle of water. Kate headed upstairs and toward the large glass door shower in the bathroom off her bedroom, but left breadcrumbs of removed clothing and open doors behind her. If he was interested in her physically, which she was pretty sure he was, it was a pretty clear invitation. If he wasn't interested, she would just take her shower, pick up her clothes and pretend nothing had happened.

Kate knew she had a decent body. She stayed very physically active, a benefit of her job, but when she noticed Castle leaning on the doorframe at her bathroom door, she felt like the most desired woman in the world.

"Admiring the view?" she called out.

"You're even more beautiful than I had imagined."

Kate blushed, "you've imagined me naked?"

His eyes crinkled and sparkled, but his look clearly said, 'you know I have.'

"Do you want to join me?"

"Yes, but…."

"But, what?" she asked, immediately feeling vulnerable.

"If I come in there, we're going to make love, Kate."

"Ok," she responded, slightly relieved, "Is that a problem?"

"No, I really, really, really want that to happen, but if it does, I'm done."

"Done with our partnership?" she assumed, trying to ignore the sensation of dread that was building once again.

Rick opened the shower door and touched her face, "No, no, of course not. I mean I want you and only you for the rest of my life. I've had other relationships but I really want to be your…"

"One and done," she finished, remembering the words she had shared with him early in their partnership. "You're getting your shoes wet."

"Kate?"

She met his eyes, "I can't promise that we won't have issues, but I'm willing to try."

And with those words spoken out loud, the line was crossed. The other side of that proverbial line had been filled with powerful lovemaking, silly mornings in bed, quiet times reading in each other's arms. A dream come true. But that's what it was, she had to remind herself. An idyllic period of time where the real world was ignored. They didn't talk about the reality this change in their relationship would affect. What about their work partnership, but even more importantly, what about Alexis?

Had Alexis known that her dad was upstairs in her bed when she had come to ask Kate for help, what would her reaction have been? If Alexis wasn't happy with their relationship, wouldn't Rick need to end it? She hadn't mentioned her concerns to him yet, but in the back of her mind, she tried not to dwell on the fact that there was a very real chance this relationship was doomed for failure.

"Detective Beckett?"

"Hmm, oh, sorry!" she answered, embarrassed to have been caught deep in thought.

"No problem," the student aide responded. "Here's the gym, Coach Reynolds is expecting you."

"Thanks," Kate responded and headed in to the gym. Regardless how fancy the school, the gym still smelled like a gym, and the rows of mats laid out helped her to focus on why she was here. When Alexis had called to invite her to teach her class some self-defense strategies, she was happy to help.

"Kate!" Alexis Castle ran up and hugged her around the waist.

"Hey Alexis! You guys ready to learn how to defend yourselves?"

"Yes, come meet everyone!" With Alexis' natural exuberance, Kate quickly forgot her concerns regarding the girl's father and focused on self-defense. For now.

To be continued….

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Woman to Woman – Chapter 3**

_Author's Note: I own nothing, but do enjoy borrowing characters every once in a while. Thanks so much for all the reviews and story alerts! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy._

Last time:

"Detective Beckett?"

"Hmm, oh, sorry!" she answered, embarrassed to have been caught deep in thought.

"No problem," the student aide responded. "Here's the gym, Coach Reynolds is expecting you."

"Thanks," Kate responded and headed in to the gym. Regardless how fancy the school, the gym still smelled like a gym, and the rows of mats laid out helped her to focus on why she was here. When Alexis had called to invite her to teach her class some self-defense strategies, she was happy to help.

"Kate!" Alexis Castle ran up and hugged her around the waist.

"Hey Alexis! You guys ready to learn how to defend yourselves?"

"Yes, come meet everyone!" With Alexis' natural exuberance, Kate quickly forgot her concerns regarding the girl's father and focused on self-defense. For now.

_Now on with the story…_

Kate watched the girls practice the moves they'd been working on for the last thirty minutes and was pleased with their progress in such a short amount of time. The ability for them to protect themselves would be empowering and of course added to general physical fitness.

"Okay girls, let's change roles. If you were the attacker, change to the victim. You're all doing great."

Kate walked down the line of pairs, giving pointers when necessary. When she reached Alexis and her partner, she felt a bit of pride at how well she was doing in particular. Like her dad, Alexis didn't appear all that physical but she was definitely holding her own.

Her dad. Richard Castle. She was in love with him, had been to some degree, probably before she'd ever met him. And now that they'd allowed themselves to be together, Kate's mind wouldn't let her heart give in fully until she resolved her concerns about Alexis.

Coach Reynolds signaled that it was time for the girls to go change for their next class and headed over to thank Kate for offering to coach the girls in self-defense strategies. The department was always open to good public relations and this kind of outreach certainly fit the bill.

"Hey Alexis, did we do okay? I didn't embarrass you in front of your friends did I?" she smiled and gave her a one armed hug.

Alexis hugged back and shook her head. "Of course not! This was fun!"

"I'm usually at work about six each morning to work out if you ever want to join me. I'd be happy to show you more moves."

"I might take you up on that, though I normally try to get in studying in the morning when the house is quiet. It's been too quiet lately though, with Dad gone."

The guilt washed over Kate, but she tried not to show it. "Have you been talking with him while he's been gone?"

"Yeah, just before school as a matter of fact. He said he was hoping to be back in the next couple of days."

"Oh." He was? He hadn't mentioned anything to her about leaving.

"Kate, do you want to have dinner with me tonight? Gram is limited in her culinary abilities and I'd love a change of scenery."

"Sure, of course, assuming I don't have a case."

"Great! I need to go get changed and get to my next class, but I'll call you about six, that ok?"

"Yes, sounds good! Your pick on where we go though, so start thinking!"

"Thanks again, Kate! See you tonight!"

%%%%

Kate unlocked her front door, walked in, and immediately noticed the combined scents of window cleaner, dusting oil and general fresh air.

"Castle?" she called.

Without a response, she looked around, then headed upstairs, where she found Richard Castle, best selling writer and bachelor extraordinaire cleaning her toilet.

"Kate! Hi!" He set the brush back in its holder, washed his hands and leaned forward to give her a quick peck on the lips but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning?"

"Why?"

"Why not? You're busy trying to solve cases and though I've been getting a lot of writing done, I needed a break. I thought you would appreciate the helping hand, especially since I've been helping make the mess."

Kate started to change clothes to head back to work. "Is this your going away present?"

"What do you mean? Am I going somewhere?" He watched her rush into a more professional outfit, but her tone and demeanor had him worried that something was wrong.

"Alexis says you told her you were going to be back home in a day or two."

Crap.

"You don't need to try to assuage your guilt on my behalf Castle." Kate zipped up her boots, pulled her trouser legs down and stood to leave. "In fact, you can go stay at a hotel if you need to leave earlier. I won't alert the media."

"Kate, wait!"

"I can't, they're waiting for me at a crime scene," she called out, praying he didn't hear the emotion in her voice and pulled the door to before the first tear landed on her cheek.

To be continued….

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Woman to Woman – Chapter 4**

_Author's Note: I own nothing, but do enjoy borrowing characters every once in a while. Thanks so much for all the reviews and story alerts! _

Last time:

"You don't need to try to assuage your guilt on my behalf Castle." Kate zipped up her boots, pulled her trouser legs down and stood to leave. "In fact, you can go stay at a hotel if you need to leave earlier. I won't alert the media."

"Kate, wait!"

"I can't, they're waiting for me at a crime scene," she called out, praying he didn't hear the emotion in her voice and pulled the door to before the first tear landed on her cheek.

_Now on with the story…_

"I'm supposed to be meeting Detective Beckett. Can you let her know Alexis is here?" Alexis asked the staff sergeant at the front desk of the 12th Precinct.

"She told me you would be coming, go on up, she's at her desk. She said you would know how to get there?"

Alexis smiled in response and headed toward the elevator bank, nodding at the few people she recognized from the week she had worked at the precinct last year.

When she came out of the elevator, she saw Kate sitting at her desk, her head resting on her forehead, the room deserted and dark except for her desk.

"Kate?"

"Hi Alexis," Kate greeted, raising her head.

"You look tired, are you sure you're up for dinner?" Alexis sat down in the chair her dad normally frequented.

Kate watched Alexis sit where Castle usually did and felt her resolve to not think about Rick Castle melt away and tears race to the surface. "Can you excuse me for just a minute?"

Alexis watched Kate hurry to the bathroom and murmured to herself, "Dad, what did you do now?"

Kate pressed the cool paper towel to her neck, along her cheeks and over her forehead. 'Pull it together, Kate,' she berated herself, looking into the mirror at her reflection.

"Kate? Are you okay?" Alexis pushed open the door and poked her head in.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Alexis walked in and leaned against the wall next to the mirror and sink where Kate was stationed. "Would whatever you're upset about have anything to do with my dad?"

"No, no, of course not. He's not even here," Kate tried to smile through the tears that wouldn't stop.

"You know when I asked if you would help me with stuff since my mom is," Alexis smiled, and rolled her eyes, "out there, I can be here for you too when you need someone to talk to. Especially if what you need to talk about is someone we both love."

"What? No, no, I'm fine! Really! Just hormonal, I guess."

Alexis grabbed Kate's hand, tugged until she followed and led her to the sofa in the break room, swiping a box of tissues off someone's desk on the way.

"Kate, I know my dad is not out of town."

Kate looked up sharply. "How did you know?"

"When I came to talk to you about my mom, you were wearing his shirt when you answered the door. I gave it to him for his birthday last year. And when you came to my school, you must have hugged him right before you left because I could smell his cologne."

"Alexis, I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way."

Alexis continued with a mischievous grin, "And then, just to make sure I was right, I tracked his cell phone. Guess what, he wasn't in Denver, he was right here and at a familiar address."

"This whole thing has been a mistake!"

"Why would you say that? I'm overjoyed that you've finally both pulled your head out of your backsides! Kate, I'm not a kid. Tell me what happened. Why are you upset?"

"I'm an idiot. I let him worm his way into my life and I fell in love with him." The tears started again and Alexis handed her a tissue.

"Being in love with someone is supposed to be a happy thing."

"I shouldn't be talking with you about this. Can we just reschedule dinner?"

"No, we don't need to eat, but I'm not leaving you alone. My dad is head over heels in love with you Kate, which I have known about for a long time. What did he do that upset you?"

"He cleaned my toilet!"

"And you have strict guidelines to how your toilet is supposed to be cleaned and his efforts didn't pass the test?"

Alexis smiled as Kate tried to control her laugh, even through the remnants of tears.

"How is that he even knows how to clean a toilet?"

"My grandmother says it's important for someone to know how to clean a toilet, scramble an egg and wash their own clothes. Then there's something about life's basics being the cornerstone of an actor's motivation. "

"He tries to be normal but he's not. He's a famous celebrity, he can have any woman he wants!"

"Kate—"

"Alexis, I'll take it from here."

"Dad!"

"Hi Sweetie," he gave her a big hug. "Go on home. Ask Thompkins if he can spare an officer to take you home, it's getting late."

"But Kate—"

"Will be fine, I promise. Go on." He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

They both watched Alexis walk reluctantly toward the elevator, and then Castle turned to Kate and sat down on the sofa facing her.

"I need you to listen to me, what I'm going to tell you is very important."

Kate didn't look at him, but nodded.

Castle reached down and gently lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Kate, I am in love with _you_. I want to be with _you_ and only _you_ for the rest of my life. I will not leave you."

"You don't know that!"

He said it again, "I will not leave you, Kate. I love you."

"Things happen, people leave—"

"I know that people you have loved have left you but I will not be one of them. You are stuck with me. You don't have to love me back if you don't want but I'm not going anywhere."

Kate took a deep breath and turned back and relaxed against the back of the sofa. "I am not this woman! I don't cry and get upset. And in front of Alexis!"

"Alexis has seen me cry hundreds of times. It's okay to show how you're feeling."

Kate rubbed her forehead and eyes trying to ease the pain her crying had caused and then leaned against his chest. "I thought you were going to leave me." She moaned in frustration, "I hate irrational women and now I am one."

"Fortunately for you, I am an expert at dealing with irrational women."

Kate smiled, but elbowed him anyway. "I'm going to tell your mother you said that."

Castle but his arms around her and whispered at her temple, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it first, that was my mistake. I was just so excited to talk to Alexis this morning it slipped out. I do want to 'come home' but I don't want to leave you. I'm with you until you tell me to go away."

"I tell you to go away all the time, Castle."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "But you don't mean it. I miss Alexis but I also miss you, during the day."

"I miss you too."

"Will you come home with me tonight? We'll pick up some Chinese and a bottle of wine and just relax. We'll watch a movie with Mother and Alexis. And then tomorrow, I'll come in and work cases with you and then after a long day, we'll be together. At your place or mine, or somewhere in between, it doesn't matter."

Kate and Rick walked into his loft hand in hand with their free hands full of bags of take out. The sound of soft music and the flickering of candles inside the apartment was the last thing either of them expected.

Martha emerged from the kitchen, silken caftan flowing behind her with two glasses of wine. She handed one to Kate and gave her son Kate's bag of take out. "You can go make yourself a plate and retire to your room," she directed Rick. "Kate has another engagement with the ladies of the house this evening."

"Mother!" Rick called out, watching Kate follow Martha to the coffee table, where pillows had been placed on the floor and most of the surface filled with even more candles.

"Trust us, Dad," he heard from behind. Alexis came downstairs with additional pillows, what looked to be a pair of his mother's lounging pajamas, and who knows what else in the bag at her shoulder dressed in a her own version of comfortable evening wear.

"Don't worry, Richard," Martha interjected, "you can have her back when we're done."

To be continued…

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Woman to Woman – Chapter 5**

_Author's Note: I own nothing, but do enjoy borrowing characters every once in a while. Thanks so much for all the reviews and story alerts! _

Last time:

"Trust us, Dad," he heard from behind. Alexis came downstairs with additional pillows, what looked to be a pair of his mother's lounging pajamas, and who knows what else in the bag at her shoulder dressed in a her own version of comfortable evening wear.

"Don't worry, Richard," Martha interjected, "you can have her back when we're done."

_Now on with the story…_

"Kate, go change," Alexis said, handing her the set of pajamas she had just brought down, "and then come back and get comfortable."

"Kate?" Martha called from the kitchen, holding up her wine glass, "do you want red or white?"

"Red, please," she answered and went into the half bathroom and changed.

CCCCCCCCC

"Is this a girl's night kind of thing?"

"Kind of," Alexis confirmed.

"Consider it more like an intervention." Martha added, raising up her glass of wine.

"What?"

"She's kidding," Alexis reassured.

Ignoring her granddaughter's attempt to ease Kate's mind, Martha began. "Kate, what are your feelings for my son?"

"Gram!"

"Honey, if she can handle looking down the barrel of a gun, I think she can handle my little drama, just let me have my moment, okay?" She looked back to Kate, "Well?"

Kate smiled, "I am in love with your son," she turned to Alexis, "and your father."

Martha, in all her dramatic flair, raised her hands up and yelled, "Finally!"

Alexis seemed to echo the sentiment, "I didn't think you guys were ever going to figure it out!"

"Look, here's how I see this whole thing. Rick needs Alexis and me. We tease that I annoy him and that Alexis is raising him, but it's just that, teasing. We all balance each other out."

"I'm probably going to mess that up," Kate whispered.

"No! That's not what I meant! You're just the same as he is. He needs you. You balance him out. But I think the important part of what I was trying to say is that Alexis and I need you too."

"You do?"

"Yes!" Alexis added. "You've been helping me so much. I can trust you."

"And I feel like I've gained a confidant and daughter, even before you were together. I've always felt like you were a natural fit into our family."

Alexis joined Kate on the sofa, "I think that maybe you need us too, all three of us."

Kate smiled, not bothering to wipe away the tears that had leaked out. "I think I probably do."

"So, what we've decided," Martha pointed to herself and Alexis, "is that we are making you a part of our family now. No awkwardness, no warming up period. You're in, kid." Martha clinked her wine glass against Kate's and then against her granddaughter's glass.

"I guess I shouldn't try to argue," Kate whispered to Alexis.

Alexis put her arm around Kate's shoulder, "you'll learn pretty quickly it's easier not to."

CCCCCC

Kate walked into the bedroom with a slight smile, closed the double doors behind her and watched as Rick put the book he was reading down and then looked at her expectedly.

"Well?"

Kate climbed into bed, socks and all, and curled into Rick's side.

"They're keeping me."

Rick smiled, leaned down and kissed her hair, "Smart ladies. I'm keeping you too."

The End!

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
